(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of calendars, in particular multi-year calendars. The invention also relates to individualized promotional material for use by a person who desires to promote his name or the name of his business along with contact information.
(2) Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,148, “Universal Round Clock Calendar”, issued to Karel Kolar, on Aug. 25, 1981, discloses a universal round calendar which may be employed for various calendar systems. The calendar, according to the invention, consists of two mutually revolving discs carrying indication marks for calendar data. This patent is primarily for use as the face of a wristwatch and does not accommodate multiple years.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,678, “Two-Date Reminder”, issued to Joel B. Slobin, on Jan. 5, 1982, discloses a visible reminder of two dates which the user selects by rotatably adjusting at least one pair of concentric discs carrying inner and outer circular date scales which cooperate with corresponding reference marks to designate the selected dates. This patent is primarily for reminding the user of two important dates after being set. However, it does not have a multi-year capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,723, “Perpetual Calendar”, issued to Scott A. Cregg, on May 24, 1994, discloses a calendar including a first disk and a second disk. The second disk is connected to and rotatable concentrically relative to the first disk. The first disk includes a window representing the various days of the week. The first disk further includes indicia indicating various months of the year and lead lines which function as pointers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,512, “Personal Organization Tool”, issued to A. Daniel Brophy, on Nov. 15, 2005, discloses a personal organizational tool comprising an indicator and an analog display divided into areas representing days of the week to help people organize themselves and remind them of various events or activities.